The Dogs Let Themseleves Out
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Kiba thinks Sasuke isn't sensitive enough. So what better to soften up the stubborn Uchiha than to get him to dogsit Akamaru for a day? Oneshot with KibaHinata bits, but mostly Sasuke torture. Pls R


**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back with my I-dunno-which-Naruto-fic-of-mine it is now! Anyway, this is gonna get pretty confusing, so don't lose yourself. And if ever you still do, just make sure you know how to find yourself again. Okay, that's all!

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim whatever is to be disclaimed. Happy?

_**-**_

_**You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
But still you want me all the time, yeah you do  
Yeah, you get me**_

_**-You Get Me, What a Girl Wants OST**_

_**-**_

"Hey, you guys wanna go to a movie? I have enough free coupons from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand to get us all free tickets to any movie, for all of the gang!" Naruto yelled, waving his tickets in the air.

"Yes! Let's go do that!" Kiba agreed. He turned to the rest of Team 8. "Anyone else?"

Hinata blushed, while tried to stutter out a silent, "Hai."

Shino looked at him through his sunglasses (I think) and shrugged, nodding his head.

"Yay! That's all of Team 8, Naruto!" Kiba replied cheerfully.

Naruto gave him a hi-five. "Yeah! Now I'll go round up the others…"

But then, he didn't need to round up the others, because they all miraculously appeared right behind him. Thanks to the magnificent author who's too lazy to make him search every nook and corner of Konoha for them, I guess.

"Woah! Guys! What are y'all doing here?" He said to Team 10, Team Gai, and the rest of Team 7.

A vein in Tenten's forehead throbbed visibly. Neji… well, he just stood there glaring at Naruto like the cool, cocky guy he is. Lee was too busy showing everyone his Nice Guy Pose to say what was going on. Shikamaru sighed, staring hopelessly at the sky. Ino and Sakura were racing to who'll get to Sasuke first, and Choji… well, he was eating.

"Hello? Guys? HELLOOOOOOOOO?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his comrade's eyes as if they were all suddenly stricken blind. A big slap that came out of nowhere made him bounce five times across the street before finally landing on his little hiney.

There stood Sakura, face steaming and nearly as red as her dress which she never changes.

"Ow," Naruto rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Baka, we all already heard that you've got twelve free tickets to the movies, and that you wanted to invite all of us, yadda, yadda, and everyone's going except for me." Sasuke spoke for the first time since they arrived, like the other genins were unworthy peasants who were forbidden to have the pleasure to hear his voice.

"What?" Ino and Sakura looked horrified. Is the world ending yet?

Naruto was just as unhappy. "Aw, come on, Sasuke..."

"I said I'm not going, moron." He answered sternly.

The next voice they heard was a soft one, and also very unexpected.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun… we would all be… v-very happy if y-you would come w-with us…" It was Hinata, who barely braved the challenge to talk some friggin' sense into the stubborn Uchiha heir.

Piercing black eyes bored into her, making her give out a whimper. "No." With that, he was gone with the use of his speedy Taijutsu.

All eyes turned to Hinata, Byakugan or not, whose lower lip was trembling and shoulders shaking with her head bowed down. Tears trickled down to the floor.

"Aw, Hinata, don't let that eternal bastard get to you…" Kiba put a hand on both of her shoulders to stop her from shaking, but it only got worse, as Hinata buried her face in his chest and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, patting her back gently.

"That Sasuke makes my blood boil sometimes…" Tenten said, glancing sympathetically at Kiba and Hinata. This got her dirty looks from Ino and Sakura, but you could see they partly agreed with her.

"Well, since we have a spare ticket, I'll just go ask Kakashi-sensei to go with us, okay?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning. When no one answered him, he just went on his merry way to look for his tardy teacher.

-

Hinata was still sniffling as they walked towards the cinemas. You could see Kiba's and Akamaru's lips were moving, but no sound came out.

The others just ignored this proof of insanity exhibited by the canine-loving boy and minded their own business.

"Psst. Shino." Kiba elbowed his bug-nest of a friend. No reaction, but you get that a lot from Shino anyway, so he continued.

"I know exactly how to get back at Uchiha."

Shino raised an eyebrow, wondering what sort of trouble his team mate was gonna drag him into this time. No worries, only Kiba gets punished in the end anyway.

"What?"

"You know, for making Hinata cry."

_(Everybody saw 'AWWW!')_

Shino's mouth gaped, but no one else saw it because of his high collar. _'Kiba actually cares about what happened? Is he sick or something?' _he thought, but said his usual nothing.

Kiba reached inside his jacket and pulled out Akamaru, holding him in the air triumphantly. "Ta-da!"

Since both of Shino's eyebrows were already raised, he had no other follow-up response.

"What better to soften up insensitive bastards than a dog?"

Shino nearly choked on one particular bug that was traveling down his esophagus.

"You're giving Sasuke Akamaru?" He croaked, rubbing his throat.

Kiba looked incredulous. "Are you serious? Of course not!" He rubbed the dog fondly between the ears. "Just make him spend like a couple of hours with him! Number one: Bastards hate cuddly things, so he won't like it, which is kinda the point, and Number two: there's a chance he might even become more sensitive about what he says! I already talked it over with Akamaru, hehe."

"Well, you're gonna do it anyway, whether or not I agree with you." Shino replied coolly.

"Hey, you're still a part of Team 8, whether you or I like it, so I still have to tell you."

"You know, we're almost here. You'd better hand your dog over to Uchiha if you wanna catch at least half of the film."

"Yes!" Kiba turned to the others. "Guys, I just have to go do something. You can start without me!" With that, he vanished.

"Of course we will." Neji breathed. Tenten giggled.

"Where is Kiba-kun going?" Hinata asked Shino. Though her white eyes could have been called red eyes that time, she had already stopped crying.

"You wouldn't want to know."

-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Kiba called out, seeing the bitter Uchiha training in the middle of the forest. If you're even gonna ask how he tracked him down, you're either utterly oblivious to the world of the blonde, spiky-haired Kyuubi vessel or hadn't watched the young dog-lover and his faithful companion in action. Either way, moving on…

Sasuke looked at him near irritably, like he was an insignificant speck in his totally important universe. "What, idiot?"

Kiba let the comment pass… for now.

"Uchiha, I'm not on your team, so you can't call me that. Save it for Naruto."

Sasuke was impressed. What a fascinating individual; he should fight him someday. "What do you want, Inuzuka?" Did I mention Sasuke is a really good, and I mean rrreeaalllyyy good pretender?

"Hey, since you're not going to watch the movie with us, can you dogsit Akamaru for a couple of hours? Dogs aren't allowed in theaters. Well, gotta go, oh and, arigato!"

The dog was thrust into his hands before he could even react. Then Kiba hastily disappeared.Those damn ninja reflexes.

It took a few good moments for Sasuke to register what just happened. Genius as he is, he's not exempted from short-term memory loss. You know, that disease that Naruto permanently has? Yeah, that one.

What got him back to the world of the living is the fast-paced breathing of a live, breathing dog. Akamaru raised his head at him and showed him the cute face that could have made anyone instantly hug him. Unfortunately, Sasuke happened to be allergic to hugging.

The twelve-year-old let go of the dog, making him drop on the ground on his back, paws up and all. He looked all the more utterly cute, but unfortunately, Sasuke was also allergic to cute.

Akamaru rolled over in an attempt to please, and Sasuke didn't know how to react. Damn that Kiba. What was he supposed to do with this flea-ridden canine for one whole day?

Ignore him, he guessed. Ignore him and go back to training. That's right. Okay. Now, get the shurikens from your pouch and put them in alternating positions between your fingers. Do the fighting stance, bend back a bit, pose your feet, one behind the other, relax your wrist joint, hold your elbow back, and just let it…

Fly.

No, seriously.

Fly.

On his nose.

He crossed his eyes to focus on his nose. Oh, damnit. Damnit, damnit. So the mongrel was also raisin-with-wings-infested as well as flea-infested. What did he ever do to deserve this?

It only occurred to him then and there that he was bent backwards and balancing on his toes. You know that thing that happens when things only happen when you only realize they're happening?

Needless to say, he fell. Flat on his pretty ketsunoana (English translation: Ass). Then Akamaru pounced on his chest, which made him fall on his back. Now the dog was licking his face with the same tongue he uses to lick his own poop. Fantastic.

Sasuke pushed the dog off his now-dog-hair-covered shirt and stood up. If anyone saw that, he'll be branded for life for sure. Plus the possibility of Itachi laughing at him before meeting his own doom.

He gave the dog his award-winning glower. But award-winning glowers don't work on dogs. Akamaru just looked at him right back and cocked his little furry head, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Before Akamaru broke the stillness by sticking his wet tongue out and chasing Sasuke up a tree. The raven-haired boy had recently become traumatized of dog tongues.

But how could we forget that this was a ninja-trained dog, and so can climb trees?

"O, daiben," was all Sasuke could mutter before the dog chased him through the trees with lightning speed. But of course, how could we forget that Sasuke could go not at lighting speed, but at sound speed (or whatever is faster)?

He had gone deep in the woods before he stopped. Then, wildly searching around for any sign of Akamaru, and not finding any, he laughed. Not a happy, let's-all-rejoice-and-live-happily-ever-after laugh, but a haha-I'm-crazy-and-I'm-laughing-because-I-want-to-and-you-can't-stop-me kind of laugh. Yeah.

Sasuke was finally driven to the point of insanity. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Another talented Uchiha down the drain.

_Joke!_

But his brief moment of joy was cut short as he felt a rubbery, smooth, and most importantly dripping with saliva thing travel across one length of his face and back again.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He collapsed on the floor to see a pair of cute, little beady black eyes and a stubby little nose in front of him. He rolled his eyes, and could have shaken his fists at the heavens if he wasn't so dead tired. At least he got that training he wanted.

-

Shino wasn't really interested in the movie.

It was much more interesting watching the others fight about which one to see.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Lee wanted the comedy, Ino, Sakura and Hinata wanted the romance/drama, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru wanted the epic/action, while Kakashi-sensei wanted the, you know…

Him? Well, don't tell anyone, but he internally sided with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. I said don't tell anyone if you don't want a death by bug bites!

"Kiba, how do you think Uchiha's doing now?" Shino whispered to his team mate, having nothing else to do.

Kiba popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Probably already having fun for once in his life. I'm sure of it."

-

"**WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET RID OF YOU?**!"

Sasuke was on the verge of tearing out his perfect glossy blue-black hair as the dog just stared back at his wild eyes,

oblivious to his pain.

Panting, he put a hand over his chest and felt it heave, his heart beating rapidly inside. At the same time, he heard his own stomach give out a growl.

"Aka seken," he swore. He glanced scornfully at the dog and sighed submissively. "Come on, Akamaru. I have to eat."

If dogs could smile, Akamaru would have done so. Just a little bit more of face-licking and puppy faces and… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-

Sasuke didn't know where to start first.

He didn't even know what possessed him to get so much food.

There was the extra large ramen, an uncountable number of dumplings, a stack of rice balls, a huge bowl of curry, steaming grilled trout, and even a slice of pie. Nausea overcame him as he looked at the unreasonable amount of food he had in front of him. Groaning, he started to eat the ramen slowly. Akamaru watched him.

He saw the dog wagging its tail next to him.

Then, it was as if their brains were connected.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

Smirking, he gathered ¾ of every food on the table on an extra plate and lowered it down under it. He could hear Akamaru eat it all up like he hadn't eaten in days.

Sasuke peeked under the table and watched him devour the food. Then, as if like a lapse in thinking, he reached out to pet the little dog's head. The dog stopped its eating for a moment and licked his hand.

Sasuke's usually cold gray eyes twinkled amusingly.

And so the first tendrils of a bond between the dog and the boy.

_(Cue the vision of Sasuke and Akamaru running through a lush green field with butterflies all around…_

…_before Akamaru stops to pee on Sasuke's foot.)_

-

Akamaru was now enjoying a good, Sasuke's-head-tall view of the streets. Sasuke had sensed his exhaustion and let him rest on his head, like Kiba did.

I weep for the fan girls. Now Sasuke's head will always smell like dog.

Anyway, to more important things…

"Hey, Akamaru."

The canine gave a small yelp as a reply.

"Wanna go to the park?"

Two yelps. He guessed that was a yes.

-

"Shino…"

The bug boy leaned a little closer to his team mate so they wouldn't have to talk loudly.

"Hai?"

"I miss Akamaru." Kiba whimpered.

"It was your idea…"

"I know. I just didn't want to see Hinata-chan so sad."

Shino absolutely could not resist a smile. "It's only been an hour and eight minutes."

"I know, I know. I can't help it. All my life, he's never been far away. And now even an hour without my best friend is killing me.

"I'm such a sissy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"If you were, you wouldn't have thought up a plan to get back at Sasuke. So shut up and put your arm around Hinata. You know you want to."

Kiba's eyes widened, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

"Ah… I… You…"

"Just do it."

Kiba nodded, leaning just a little bit closer to Hinata.

Who knew Shino could play matchmaker?

-

"Go. Fetch." Sasuke said unenthusiastically as he threw the stick a few meters away. Akamaru did not budge.

"What are you looking at? Why're are you looking at me like that?" He snapped. Sasuke's happy modes never lasted long. Such annoying mood swings.

"What? I said fetch!" He said aggressively. Akamaru barked.

"What? Why do you have to look at me like that? Why does everyone have to look at me like that?" He let his head fall back as his back leaned on the tree, sinking to a sitting position.

"Everyone looks at me like they're expecting something special from me. That's why I hate losing. I feel like everyone's watching me as I fail. So I have to be better. You know?"

No, he didn't know, but Sasuke went on anyway.

"I just hate it. I hate attention. I mean, I like some praise once in a while, and I hate it when someone's better than me, but spotlights are annoying.

"They're all idiots. Naruto with his determination; he cannot accept that he will always fail in every battle. Sakura and Ino with their thinking that I'll ever like them. Lee with his perseverance; he is not meant to be ninja, so just give up. Neji with his overconfidence; he is not of the Main House, isn't he? Gaara with his twisted view on his purpose; if you kill everyone, who will be left to rule over and surpass?

"Oh, and my brother. He is an idiot. A very big idiot. Big idiot, we're all idiots. They're idiots, we're idiots…" He lightly hit his head against the trunk of the tree as he babbled. "I'm such an idiot…"

Akamaru interrupted him when he barked at a few passing girls who were ogling Sasuke. He rubbed Akamaru on his head.

"Arigato, little inu. Yeah, that's annoying too. All those bakas of girls chasing me everywhere. Irritating. Don't they understand that I don't care? That I don't really want a girlfriend, that all I care about is revenge? Don't they know what I don't have a heart?"

Akamaru gave a yap as he crept under Sasuke's hand. He didn't really care if his caretaker was moody or delirious or whinny. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah. I know. I'm wrong.

"I do have a heart."

-

For the first time in his life, Sasuke yelled the word _'Yahoo!' _like he had no care in the world.

He threw Akamaru in the air, did a few summersaults of his own, and caught the dog just in time before he hit the ground. He rolled back on the grass, laughing heavily. He hadn't had this much fun in his life since… well, since his family was massacred.

The dog didn't get up, tiredness finally getting the better of him.

Sasuke didn't get up either.

-

When Hinata woke up, the movie was already a few minutes from over. It took a few seconds until her eyes adjusted to the light, but when it did, she saw a lock of brown hair in front of her face and felt something resting on her head. A quick look at the sleeve of the jacket next to her told her that it was Kiba. He was sleeping, snoring softly and not enough to be bothersome.

She could feel his breath tickling her ear, his one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew she might as well enjoy it.

She couldn't hear Akamaru, see him, or smell him anywhere near. Maybe it was just a dream.

She closed her eyes and fought consciousness.

She didn't want to wake up yet. It was a nice dream.

-

Sasuke saw the others coming up at the road and immediately set Akamaru down on the ground. In seconds…

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled. Shino had his hands in his pockets behind him and Hinata, who was pointing and touching her two index fingers together, trailed behind both of them.

Akamaru yelped happily as he ran towards his master, who welcomed him with open arms. He excitedly licked his face as Kiba smiled widely.

"Arigato, Sasuke. I think you did good with Akamaru today." Kiba said. He winked at Shino, though he wasn't really sure if Shino saw it or even winked back…

"Of course I did. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, remember?" He retorted. Kiba snorted. Maybe some things never change.

"Hey, Sasuke bastard! Let's go! Kakashi-sensei wants us to train! We've got a few hours left!" Naruto called out as each team went their separate directions.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sakura coaxed as well.

As he walked away, Akamaru jumped from Kiba's arms and ran towards Sasuke, sniffing around his feet.

"Uchiha! What did you do to him?" Kiba asked as he picked up his dog again.

Sasuke eyed them from head to toe, with an emotionless expression on his face. "Kotonashi."

He proceeded to going towards his team, Team 7, and to everyone else, he was the heartless bastard he always was. No one would ever know that Akamaru brought out the little sensitive side he always had.

Team 7 and sensei walked wordlessly along the streets. Sasuke looked at the different signs and posters along the road.

"I'm going back to the Ichiruka Ramen Stand to earn more coupons so we can go to a movie again!" Naruto said happily.

"Hai-hai, Naruto-kun." Sakura agreed as they passed the cinema they went to.

Sasuke's eyes darted across the multicolored banners strewn all across everywhere. A small sign on the theater's door caught his eye.

'We allow pets inside,' was all it said.

Sasuke froze.

**Author's Note:** Hehe… you made it this far! I congratulate you! Wakekeke… anyway, I know I left most scenes hanging and scratchy, but I can't see any other way to write it. I also admit to making some of the characters OOC, and to leaving the KibaHinata scenes high and dry, but I think it's better this way. Anyway, now it's your turn to tell me what you think about this little fic. Comments, constructive criticisms, some Update!-even-though-I-already-specified-that-this-is-a-one-shot messages, or flames, please, please, please, please

REVIEW!

If you think I don't know that most of you don't review even when you read, I do. I see the huge number of hits and the measly amount of reviews. So please, if you have a heart, even if it's as cold as Itachi's, I wanna see at least a number of reviews as many as half the hits. Anyway, please

REVIEW!

p.s. I got the title from the song "Who let the dogs out?"

REVIEW!


End file.
